far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 608 - Geek Disqualifiers
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #608 - Geek Disqualifiers is the six-hundred eighth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-seventeenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Conventions Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole ands heads west with Woflie. The Child's Play Charity is at $40,471.30 of the $60,000 goal. Thinking about how rehearsed his intro has become, Kurt then talks about his upcoming plans. He is going to try to record some episodes to go up during his back to back weekend trips to California for Minecon in Anaheim and then TwitchCon in San Diego. He also has something mysterious coming after that. Kurt briefly mentions that SpaceX is going to launch again as soon as November, very quickly after their recent accident, potentially using already recovered first stages. Question: What song would you like to be played at your funeral? A lot of his family members have recently given their bodies to science which is definitely something that Kurt would do, so he thinks he would not have a proper funeral and passes on the question. Question: Do you enjoy browsing reddit outside of the MindCrack subreddit? There's a Subaru subreddit he visits in addition to the Minecraft ones, and even /r/mindcrack he does not check a lot. Kurt's never gotten into forums and message boards on the Internet. Question: What was your worst Chicago public transit experience? Kurt sent out a tweet about a L platform collapsing during an electrical storm in Chicago. Despite understanding the benefits of public transit, Kurt did not enjoy it in Chicago. He's gotten on the wrong bus often, once he got in the right numbered bus on the wrong side of the road and went to the end of the line. Dealing with others is not fun, Kurt used to take the train downtown, and going home in the train car he was in there was an issue where police had to escort a passenger without a ticket off the L. Kurt never rode the train again. He's heard many a tale from his family about inappropriate things happening on buses and Ls. Question: I was wondering, are there any book series or authors that you really like? He does not read, and he speaks the words in his head which he has been repeatedly told makes him a bad and extremely slow/laborious reader. Kurt even has bookshelves full of books he doesn't read. Kurt wonders if he has some condition. Question: What is a game you bring or like to play when you go to conventions? Mine would have to be Fibbage or Cards Against Humanity Kurt dislikes tabletop games, board and card alike. Being in groups is laborious for Kurt, and tabletop games ask him to be in groups of people he often does not know well to play a game with them. He finds a two-block opening in a thin wall and gives the 'house' a proper doorway with a torch. Kurt sees a floating block of sand and a distant jutting cliff with a tree and gets Woflie in a funny perspective shot. Usually in tabletop games Kurt lets somebody help him. Kurt does hate Cards Against Humanity, not because of its offensiveness, but because how it's a one-liner simulator which takes all the fun out of coming up with the one-liners himself. Question: Any shows or movies you have fond memories of with family? Kurt did watch the X-Files with his family every week which was a good time. The early seasons especially were really good. Movies were a thing he did with friends, not family. Question: Sometime ago you mentioned you have not seen any of the classic Doctor Who episodes, is this still the case? My favorite is Tom Baker, the Fourth Doctor, the stories are fantastic and I would recommend them if you're interested It is, in fact he hasn't seen any of the new ones. Kurt started watching a bit of Peter Capaldi on his tablet, but hasn't checked in more. He may watch some of Tom Baker but doesn't have time and is soon cancelling his cable package anyway. Kurt guarantees that if you ask a question it will be answered before he departs for Minecon. There are some people who have bought new shirts from the new shirt store, including one without cartoons. Trivia * The end slate links to a Let's GROW UP - 01 - BUD Gets a TUB and DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - Soggy Subaru in Wales.